Happy
by Normal-is-Overratedx
Summary: Very AU yet still has a lot of the movie plot: Just when Beca thought her life couldn't get anymore hectic, she ends up falling in love. With two women at the same time. Can she afford to risk it and try to juggle it all? It's not just herself she has to worry about. [Eventual Triple Treble] (Rated T for now, but may change in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_Okay, so... this has been niggling around in my brain... I'm not even sure if I should continue it. I guess it depends on the response I get. This will be Triple Treble. Uh... let me know your thoughts? (P.S... Uh without giving too much away-no Tom. lol like you guys mind tho)_

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing, just borrowing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

They say the worst things in life come free to us and life won't ever be easy; that it's what you make of it. Beca Mitchell was inclined to agree. She certainly hadn't had a grand childhood, what with her father up and leaving when she was seven and barely giving her a second glance. Her teenage years were full of rebellion and bad decisions although she supposes if she hadn't of made those decisions, she wouldn't have what she has today and she might not have stopped her downward spiral.

After the age of fifteen, she had to grow up real quick and stop her self-destructive nature because that was the year that Jonah Everett Mitchell was born. As soon as she held that baby in her arms, she knew she wanted to be something better for him; she wanted to be someone that he would be proud of. So Beca grew up. She stopped partying and drinking and instead focused on her school work and being a good mom.

Though she had the love and support of her mother, Beca was always surprised how well she managed to juggle taking care of Jonah, mixing her music and keeping up with her grades—although she supposes that it helped that she stopped having a social life after she got pregnant; not that she cared because Jonah became her whole world. She would never understand how she could love someone so much.

Beca managed to graduate at the top of her class. She had worked hard and strived to be better and the look in her mother's eyes as she held a clapping Jonah as Beca walked across that stage was what made all that hard work worth it.

Now, she's 20 and it's been a month since her mother passed away from breast cancer. It's been a month since her father showed up wanting to be in her life and Jonah's by extension. She'd been planning and saving money for LA before her mother got sick. That was what kept her in Portland. Her mother had been completely supportive of her, telling her she'd always be there, that she believed in her. She just wanted Beca to be happy. Before she died, she'd told Beca how proud she was and to never give up on her dreams.

After the funeral and everything was settled, Beca had planned to pack up and leave for LA with Jonah. She'd saved enough money to get there and for at least two month's rent for a small apartment—enough time for her to get a job all the while trying to get her music out there. Of course that never happened. Her father had come along and told her that her 'hobby' wouldn't get her anywhere in life and that she needed a steady job if she wanted to care for Jonah. He said she should go to college so she'd be able to get something better, be something better; and since he taught there, she'd be able to attend for free.

Warren Mitchell had even offered to let her stay with him and his wife which she had quickly refused. She'd find an off-campus apartment where she and Jonah could stay, and she had. It wasn't amazing but it was home and it was only 2 blocks from campus and 3 blocks from a park.

"Momma!" Jonah's voice brings Beca out of her thoughts as she looks down at the little 5 year old, smiling at him. He's small for his age with chocolate locks that never seem to stay in place. Light freckles kiss his dimpled cheeks and his denim blue eyes always seem to be filled with curiosity and wonder.

Beca watches as he comes running toward her so she sinks down, readying for the tackle hug she's about to receive. He's always running at full tilt and Beca wonders where he gets all his energy. "What is it, munchkin?" She asks enthusiastically.

As expected, Jonah flings himself at her, arms wrapping around her neck before he points towards a small pond. "There's duckies over there! Can we feed them some bread?" The word 'bread' sounds more like 'bwead', his Rs always coming out like Ws.

"Bread is bad for the duckies, bud." Beca says gently.

Jonah frowns up at her. "Does it upset their tummies?" He asks curiously.

Beca hides a smirk. "Yes, baby. Now, c'mon it's about time for lunch, let's get home and get something to eat." She says, standing up and perching the little boy on her hip.

…**..**

It's been a few weeks since she and Jonah have settled in and Beca has already signed up for her classes and has signed Jonah up for pre-school. He starts Monday (it's Saturday). The little boy is extremely excited and has already packed up his school supplies in his brand new Captain America backpack. So today, Beca has decided that she's going to spend the day with him doing whatever he wants.

"Momma can we color and listen to the _Beatles_?" Jonah asks, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Beca grins wide and nods. "'Course, kiddo. Why don't you go get your coloring books and crayons and I'll put the music on." Beca watches as Jonah dashes down the hall and turns into his room in search of his crayons and coloring books. Their apartment is on the ground floor and it has two bedrooms and one bathroom and a walk-in kitchen from the den; small but just enough for the two of them.

Beca hooks her ipod up to the docking station and searches her playlists until she finds the one that says 'Jonah'. She selects it and immediately, '_Hey Jude_' starts playing. Beca had started Jonah with music very early on so he loves music about as much as she does. She's even taught him a little of the piano.

After a couple of minutes, Jonah comes racing out, supplies in hand. He grins wide, dimples indenting his cheeks as he hears the song. Beca smiles back at him as he sets his crayons on the floor and several books before he plops down and immediately starts coloring, singing along to the song (only a little behind on the lyrics even though he knows them by heart).

The next song that comes on is '_Here Comes The Sun_' and Jonah's head jerks up, looking expectantly at his mother. She smirks and starts to sing in her billowy alto voice. When he was a baby, Beca would sing it to him to calm down his tears and now when he's upset or sick. It's his favorite. Jonah smiles and starts to sing with Beca too before going back to coloring, completely content.

When '_Yellow Submarine_' comes on they end up dancing around the living room, Jonah going between giggling and singing, his cheeks flushed with happiness. This goes on until the doorbell rings. Jonah pouts as Beca turns the music down and moves toward the door, Jonah perched on her hip as she peaks through the peep hole.

When she sees who it is, she sighs before unhooking the chain and then unlocking the deadbolt.

"Hey Beca. Jonah." Warren greets awkwardly. He's not sure how to act around Jonah. He never even knew about him until his ex-wife's funeral.

Beca frowns. "What do you want?" Jonah seems to sense her annoyance because he snuggles against her and completely ignores Warren. The little boy is shy around people he doesn't know.

Warren looks agitated now but he forces a smile. "I just thought maybe you'd like to go up to Barden today—it's the activities fair. Maybe you could join a club or something, make friends."

"I don't have time for that. I've got enough on my plate as it is, plus I don't have anyone to watch Jonah." Beca says, holding back a long-suffering sigh.

"Oh, I asked your neighbor, Emily—she says she watches him for you sometimes. I offered to pay her more since it's so last minute." Warren says as If this solves everything.

Beca looks livid now. "What?! You can't just go around-" She cuts herself off because she knows if she says anything else, it's just going to start an argument and she doesn't want to argue in front of her son. "Fine." She says through gritted teeth.

Warren smiles. "Great!" And then he steps aside letting a sheepish looking Emily by. Beca offers her a small smile. It's not her fault. Emily is 16 with long auburn hair, a very beautiful girl and very sweet. She's a good kid and Beca trusts her and she's great with Jonah.

"Emy!" Jonah squeals and holds his arms out to her. Beca smiles again and hands her son to the teenager who is already getting an earful from Jonah but she's nodding along and smiling brightly.

"Let me get ready…" Beca says tersely before shutting the door in Warren's face.

…**..**

Beca sighs as she walks along the sidewalks of the beginning of campus. She's not really paying attention until a car stops and loud music is playing, bringing her out of her thoughts. She turns to see a puppy faced guy singing and playing air guitar and then to her bemusement he spots her and starts to sing to her. Luckily though, the car begins moving again and so does she.

People are milling around and there are so many booths but she's not really paying attention until a flier is pushed towards her. "Hi! Any interest in joining our a capella group?" Beca looks down at the flier and then up to meet bright blue eyes and an even brighter smile. She's a little taken aback at how beautiful this girl is, even the blonde beside her who stands a little rigidly.

She covers her staring though with a sarcastic grin. "Oh, right… this is like a thing now." She says, looking between the blonde and the redhead, both of them smiling.

"Oh, totes!" The redhead nods. "We sing covers of songs but we do it without _any_ instruments. It's all from our _mouths._" She says excitedly, eyes bright.

Beca raises her brows and lets out a "Yikes…"

The redhead seems unfazed. "So, are you interested?"

"Sorry, it's just—it's pretty lame." Beca says with a smirk.

And then the blonde is speaking –sounding more than a little offended- for the first time, making Beca's eyes snap to hers. "Aca-Scuse me? Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carry Chart topper is not lame." She says, forcing a smile.

The redhead jumps back in. "We sing all over the world and compete in national championships."

And Beca can't help herself now; she wants to get a rise out of the blonde. "On purpose?" She asks, feigning displeasure.

Blondie gives Beca this look that tells her she's trying hard not to choke Beca. "We played the Cob Energy Preforming Art Center, you bitch…" And Beca's eyebrows shoot up as she tries to hold back a smirk.

"Oh-What Aubrey means to say," Red starts, Blondie turning her head and looking at her like, _that was exactly what she meant to say_. "Is that we are close-knit, talented group of ladies who's dream is to return to the National Finals at Lincoln Center this year. Help us turn our dreams into a reality?" The redhead asks hopefully.

And okay, Beca feels a little guilty now. She smiles and shakes her head a little. "Sorry, I don't even sing, but it was nice meeting you." And then she wanders off.

She gets her hopes up when she sees a DJ booth but it just ends up being for Deaf Jews, but eventually she finds a sign-up sheet for an internship at a radio station here on campus. It's not much and the pay is little (Which is fine, she's already secured a job at a coffee shop that has flexible hours), but she figures it could be a good way to help get her mixes out there and get some experience.

Of course later, when she's first starting, she realizes it's not at all what she hoped. And what's worse is puppy-faced boy is there.

"So what's your deal? You one of those girls who's all dark and mysterious and then she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary ear spike and you know she was beautiful the whole time." Puppy-face, or Jesse as she's now learned his name- is way too energetic for Beca's liking.

"I don't wear glasses…" She says with annoyance, only glancing up once before continuing to stack CDS.

"Then you're halfway there." Jesse says as he sets a CD on one of the shelves.

Beca just shoots him a glare but he doesn't seem the least bit bothered by it, apparently she's going to have to do better than her resting-bitch-face. "You're a weirdo."

Jesse grins. "Yeah, I am, and so are you. It's a good thing we're gonna be best friends, and or lovers."

Beca makes a face and steps away, holding a stack of CDs. "Please don't say lovers." She shakes her head, still grimacing.

"You know, I wouldn't pass this up. Once I'm a Treble, I probably won't even have any time for you."

Holding back a snort, Beca walks back over for more CDs. "Wow, no, I didn't think there was a way for you to be less attractive to me. But congratulations, you've managed it."

Jesse just shakes his head, smiling. "Just wait; you'll go all squiddy, drape yourself all over me. It'll be fun." He says confidently, giving Beca a smile.

Beca just stares at him, rolling her eyes with a small smirk. _Idiot_, she thinks.

…**..**

Monday morning rolls around too quickly and Beca all but scrambles to get her son ready for his first day of pre-school. She has no time for a shower because he's crying and clinging to her for dear life and she feels terrible but she has her first class at nine. She grabs a change of clothes and some bath stuff before heading out, figuring she can just shower on campus, throw her shit in her car afterward and rush to class.

Many tears later, Beca and the teacher manage to get Jonah to let go of Beca long enough to distract him with toys and another little boy who is eager to play with him. A weight has been lifted from Beca's chest now that she knows that Jonah won't be miserable the whole time. She walks into the communal bathroom, singing softly. Titanium has been stuck in her head for a couple of days due to her trying to put it in a mix.

She hangs her bag outside the cubical and then steps inside, beginning to undress before hastily shoving her dirty clothes in the bag and pulling the towel out so it'll be available. She steps back inside the cubical with her shower supplies and turns on the shower, continuing to sing.

"_Bullet proof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet you take your aim…_"

"You can sing!"

Beca whips around only to come face to face with the bubbly readhead from the activities fair. "_DUDE!_"

She tries in vain to pull the shower curtain but the redhead pulls it back, stepping closer. "How high does your belt go?" She asks, leaning in and turning off the shower.

"My _what_? Oh my god"

"You _have_ to audition for the Bellas."

Beca leans back against the cold tile walls, trying to cover herself with her loofa. "I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk." She chances a glance down and then snaps her eyes back up, mentally berating herself.

Red completely disregards her comment, apparently not even fazed by the fact that they're both stark naked. "Just—consider it. One time, we sang back-up for Prince." She grins as she continues. "His butt is so tiny, that I can hold it with like one hand." She emphasizes this by bringing up her hand in a cupping motion only to knock Beca's loofa out of her hands. "Oops!"

Muttering to herself, Beca quickly bends over, careful to keep her eyes glued to the floor as she retrieves the loofa and turns around toward the wall. "Seriously, I am nude."

Again, the redhead just continues as if Beca hasn't said anything. "You were singing Titanium, right?"

And then for a moment, Beca is intrigued because this woman looks like she listens to nothing but pop music. "You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah. That song is my jam—my _lady_ jam." She grins wide, nodding her head.

Beca's cheeks flush and she turns away. "That's nice…" Jesus she couldn't tell if she was uncomfortable or aroused. Uncomfortably aroused?

"It is. That song really builds." She winks suggestively.

Beca hides her apparent arousal by letting out a quiet, "Gross.", and grimacing.

"Can you sing it for me?"

Now Beca is sure her face is on fire. "Dude, no! _Get out_!"

The redhead shakes her head, making a face. "Not for that reason. I'm not leaving here until you sing, so."

Beca is quiet, working hard to keep her eyes trained on the floor. The redhead feigns a sigh, clearly not leaving. So Beca slowly turns around, hunching her shoulders awkwardly and holding the loofa to her chest. After a moment, she begins to sing, eyes darting around and never meeting the redhead's.

As soon as she gets to _Fire Away_, the redhead joins her and her voice is so beautiful and they meld together so wonderfully that Beca forgets they're naked. Her eyes meet the ginger's and as they harmonize, she can't help the small smile that creases her lips.

By the end of it, Beca has dropped her arms from her chest and is full on smiling, the redhead smiling back. Of course then she realizes again they're both naked when her eyes drop down to the redhead's chest before quickly looking up to the ceiling and trying to keep from blushing.

Realization seems to dawn on the other woman. "Oh, yeah, I'm pretty confident about all this." She grins as she gestures to herself.

And Okay Beca can't help herself, her eyes drop back down, quickly raking over the other woman's body before they snap back up. "Yeah. You should be." She's only human after all.

The ginger just grins at her before turning around and handing Beca her towel. Beca takes it and covers herself, still trying to look anywhere but the other woman's body. "I…still need to shower."

"Oh," She says, turning to leave but not before throwing over her shoulder, "See you at auditions!"

Beca lets out a shaky breath and it takes her a second to comprehend what the hell just happened. Her face heats up as she remembers the redhead's body and that's when Beca decides she needs a cold shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors's note: **_Well, I didn't get too much feedback so I have no idea how I'm doing... I got a good bit of follows so I decided to post a second chapter to see if I garner anymore attention. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do Aubrey and Chloe's point of view this chapter but I went ahead and stuck with Beca's. Let me know what you think and if you want to see a chapter with Aubrey and Chloe's point of view or perhaps a mixture from them? Anyway, thanks for the follows and to those who did review. (: You're the best!_

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters or plot you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

After the 'shower incident'-as she now refers to it— Beca spends a lot of time thinking about the redhead…and her offer of course (or demand? She's not sure), but she'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit she had been thinking about other things too.

So to take her mind off of it, Beca mixes. She mixes and Jonah helps, climbing into her lap and pulling the bulky headphones off of his mother's head to put them on his. They dwarf him and the cups slide past his little ears but he grins as he listens to Beca's mix of 'Viva La Vida' by Coldplay and 'Pompeii' by Bastille.

"What do you think, buddy?" Beca asks as it ends.

Jonah looks thoughtful for a moment, sliding the headphones off of his head. "I think it needs something else." He says after a moment.

Beca nods. "I thought so too, but I wanted to get your opinion first. Any ideas?"

"Counting Stars?" Jonah muses after a moment.

Beca grins wide because her son is a genius. "Yes! Thank you, buddy!" Beca wraps her arms around him and presses a kiss to his neck, knowing how ticklish he is there. The little boy lets out a squeal and wriggles in his mother's embrace in an attempt to escape.

She finally releases him and he settles himself until his back is leaning against her front. "I want to watch." He says, eyes focusing on the screen.

Wrapping one arm around his small waist, Beca lets her chin rest gently on his head for a moment. "Okay, munchkin." Beca unplugs her headphones from her mac before inserting a device that will allow her to plug in two sets of headphones at once.

She plugs her own back in and reaches further on the desk for the smaller pair and hands them to Jonah. He slips them on and snuggles into her, content to watch as Beca's fingers move over the mouse pad and her hands work dials, changing beats and adding instruments.

Jonah had always been fascinated by Beca's mixing and it only made his love for music grow.

…**..**

She's late, she's so late. It'd been a last minute decision but something in her gut just kept telling her that she should do this. (She refused to believe it was because of the redhead who barged into her shower. Nope.) She's poking her head around the curtains just as the last person finishes and she realizes she's too late, at least until the redhead spots her.

Beca watches as the other woman's face lights up. "Oh, wait! There's one more!"

Suddenly all eyes are on her as Beca shuffles awkwardly from the corner of the stage, offering a small wave. "Hello… Uhm—I didn't know we had to prepare that song."

"Oh, that's okay! Sing anything you want." The ginger replies.

Beca moves slowly toward the front of the stage before kneeling and reaching out for a yellow cup filled with pens on the table. "Uhm—may I?" She asks, gesturing to it.

The redhead smiles, looking intrigued as she nods. Beca notes the blonde looks skeptical, perfectly sculpted eyebrows furrowing. Beca just gently dumps the pens on the table before settling herself back onto the stage and placing the cup in front of her.

The tiny DJ takes a breath before she starts clapping and gently tapping on the cup, getting into the rhythm. After two rounds, she starts to sing:

_I got my ticket for the long way 'round,  
>two bottle 'a whiskey for the way<br>and I sure would like some sweet company  
>and I'm leavin' tomorrow whatta-ya say?<em>

She notes every time she looks up that both woman seem impressed although the blonde tries to hide it.

After she finishes the last verse and slaps the cup down for the last time, she looks up and the redhead just grins wide at her like Beca has just told her that unicorns are real. The blonde still looks skeptical but Beca can tell that she's impressed.

Later, after she's pretty sure she was just initiated into a cult, the blonde –who she now knows as Aubrey, their captain—and the ginger –also known as Chloe, co-captain— take them to what Aubrey referred to as 'Aca-intiation night'.

Beca is walking next to the Aussie chick she briefly met at the activities fair. She looks around and sighs. "I don't know what I'm doing here…"

"Livin' the dream. I still can't believe they let my sexy fat ass in." The Aussie says and Beca smirks at her, already knowing this 'Fat Amy' chick is going to be a character.

"Beca!" A voice calls; a voice she recognizes and wishes she didn't. "Beca!"

She sighs, closing her eyes for a moment. "Wow,"

"BeCAW!" Jesse cups his hands around his mouth as he steps over cement bleachers until he's in front of her. "Do my eyes deceive me or are you a Barden Bella?"

Beca shakes her head. "No, nope." She doesn't want to deal with him right now and his obvious crush on her.

She's still shaking her head as he continues to speak. "You're one of those a capella girls and I'm one of those a capella boys and we're gonna have aca-children. It's inevitable." He says with a nod and a smile, sticking his hands into his jacket pockets.

Beca manages to hide the cringe. He's a nice guy, really but she just…one time with a guy was enough and it got her Jonah; she'd been seriously confused about her sexuality but that cleared it right up. "You're really drunk right now, I don't think you're gonna remember any of this." She says, deciding to disregard what he's said.

"No, I'm not drunk at all, you're just blurry." Jesse replies with a shake of his head.

Beca smiles. Okay so he's kinda grown on her in an annoying brother kind of way. "You okay?" He nods. "Yeah? You almost fell over?" She presses her hand to his chest, lightly pushing him. "Can you pass a sobriety test right now?" She pushes again and he leans back before popping back up. "Can you stand up straight?"

"See how I come back up?" He goes back again. "And I come righttt back." He grins at her. "Can I get you a drink?"

One drink can't hurt, so she nods. "Sounds great."

"I'm gonna get you a drink."

"Go for it."

"I think you need to get on this level." Jesse says as he turns to head down to the keg.

She watches as he climbs over the cement bleachers and cringes slightly. "Please be careful…"

Before she can even gather her thoughts, Chloe is in front of her. "Hi!" She says a little breathlessly as she reaches out and pulls Beca forward.

"Oh!" She stumbles a little but recovers quickly and tries to smile as her face ends up inches from the ginger's.

"I'm so glad that I met you," She slurs a little and Beca can tell she's already had a few drinks. Her mouth goes dry as Chloe moves her face impossibly closer; so close that she can feel the ginger's breath on her lips. It makes her heart stammer in her chest. "I think that we're gonna be really fast friends." Chloe says, eyes dropping a few times to Beca's lips and for a moment, she thinks they're going to kiss; but they don't and Beca can't tell if she's disappointed or not.

The brunette swallows and attempts to hide how nervous Chloe makes her by smiling and raising a brow. "Yeah… Well, ya saw me naked, so…" She trails off and winks at the redhead.

Chloe just grins wide, blue eyes sparkling with mischief and Beca realizes that she's already in trouble. From the corner of her eye, she can see Aubrey watching them but she can't read the expression on the blonde's face.

The two talk a little more before Chloe is rubbing Beca's arms and saying, "Alright, I'm gonna go get a drink. This ginger needs her jiggle juice!" She turns and shakes her ass and all Beca can do is stare.

It's not until she hears the, "See you later!" Chloe throws over her shoulder that she realizes it. "Make good choices!" Beca blurts out, shaking her head.

Before long, Jesse is back, handing her a drink. "This is awesome." He says, looking around.

Beca smirks. "It's definitely something."

And then he's screaming something about being kings with his hands in the air and Beca can't help but think that he's such a dork. A lovable little dork who's crush on her needs to end because she definitely wants to keep him as a friend. It's not like she has many of those…

…**..**

Beca's first day of rehearsal is… well it's not what she expected. She's not even sure what she expected but this isn't it. She listens as Aubrey explains why Kori isn't here, moving the chair aside. She looks up at the blonde who stands rigidly in front of them now. "Wait, so that oath was serious?"

Aubrey snaps her green eyes to Beca's denim blue ones. "Dixie Chick serious. You can fool around with whoever you want to, just not a Treble."

"That's not going to be easy. He's a hunter." A busty brunette Beca has learned named Stacie, gestures to her crotch.

Beca smirks. "You call it a dude?" Stacie nods, smiling.

"Stacie, the Trebles do not respect us. If we let them penetrate us, we are giving them our power." Aubrey says seriously.

Fat Amy makes a face. "Not a good enough reason to use the word 'penetrate'.

"So, does anyone have anything to confess?" Beca can tell in the way that Aubrey asks, that she knows someone else in the group has slept with a Treble. She watches as Aubrey's eyes move to Mary Elise, staring. The girl turns into a blabbering mess with Aubrey cutting her off.

"It was an accident I—"

"Turn in your scarf and go." Aubrey says calmly. Beca's brows raise in disbelief. Seriously? She watches the scene play out, cringing in embarrassment for the girl as she drags her chair part of the way and then runs out crying.

Beca looks back at Aubrey in annoyance and disbelief. "Was that necessary?"

"This is war, Beca. And it is my job to make sure that my soldiers are prepped at go-time with three kick-ass songs, sung and choreographed to perfection." She's serious. Beca just raises her brows again.

The rest of practice drags on and the songs are lame and Aubrey, Beca thinks, must have a stick up her ass or she just really needs to get laid. She can't be this uptight. And Chloe, Chloe drives her crazy in a totally different way. She touches her, trying to help her with choreography but it only serves to make it harder for Beca to focus.

The second that Aubrey releases them, Beca lets out a sigh of relief. She's ready to go home and see Jonah and—

"Beca, a word?" Beca closes her eyes for a moment-steeling herself-before turning to walk back toward Aubrey, moving her chin up a fraction of an inch in recognition.

"Sup?"

"You know you'll have to take those ear monstrosities out for the fall mixer."

Beca smirks, she can't help it. She can tell Aubrey is holding something back and she figures it's her strong disliking of Beca. "You really don't like me, do you?"

"I don't like your attitude." Aubrey replies in an agitated tone.

"You don't even know me."

"I know you have a toner for Jesse." Aubrey states factually.

Beca can't help but chuckle. "A _what_?" What the fuck is a toner?

"A toner- a musical boner. I saw it at hoodnight. It's distracting." Aubrey explains, sounding exasperated and… a little jealous? No, Beca thinks. More exasperated.

And Beca can't help herself, she can't stop the snappy reply from tumbling out of her mouth, annoyed with the fact that Aubrey thinks she knows everything, knows _her_. "Yeah, that's not a thing and you're not the boss of me… so,"

"You took an oath." The blonde grounds out, her nostrils flaring in anger.

"That oath cost you two girls already _today_," Beca snaps back. "I'm pretty sure that you need me more than I need you." Aubrey looks even more pissed now and Beca's sure if looks could kill, she'd be dead.

Deciding it's time to leave before her mouth gets her into more trouble, Beca turns and begins to walk away but Aubrey ruins that plan as she calls out after her. "I can see your toner through those jeans!"

Turning around, Beca holds out her arms. "Yeah, that's my dick." She hides the smirk when she notes the way Aubrey's eyes drop down as if expecting to see one there before locking back on Beca's eyes. Beca offers her a sarcastic smile before turning back around and leaving, feeling satisfied that she got the last word in.

…**..**

She's exhausted by the time she gets home, thanking Emily's mother for watching Jonah. She offers to pay the woman but she refuses, saying Jonah was perfect all day. Beca takes the boy's hand and they walk back over to their apartment.

"Did you have fun with Mrs. Avery?" Beca asks as she unlocks their door and steps inside with him. She sets her bag down by the door and Jonah does the same with his.

"We baked cookies!" He says excitedly, but then he runs to her and holds up his arms, a sign that he wants to be picked up. Beca knows he's too old for this, getting too old for it anyway but he's still so small and soon he probably won't even let her cuddle him; so she hooks her hands under his armpits and perches him on her hip. Jonah wraps his arms around her neck and lets his head fall against her shoulder. "I missed you though, momma." He mumbles into her neck.

Beca smiles, the weight of the day lifting at those simple words. She could be having the worst day but 3 seconds with Jonah and everything seemed to fade away. She holds him tighter, pressing a kiss to his hair. "I missed you too, munchkin." She replies easily as she moves to plop down on the couch.

They're silent and Beca thinks of the homework she has to do and the early 8 AM Bellas rehearsal she has tomorrow and then she has work and then class and—Beca's head drops to the back of the couch and she sighs tiredly.

Jonah lifts his head. "Rough day?"

Beca lifts her head to smirk at the perceptive 5 year old. "Yeah, rough day." She replies, fighting back a yawn.

"Wanna cuddle and watch cartoons? That always makes me feel better." He smiles brightly at her, dimples cratering his cheeks and Beca melts. God she's such a sap for this kid.

"That sounds like a good idea. We'll take a nap and then momma will fix you some dinner and we'll do our homework, deal?" She holds out her hand for him to shake.

Jonah peers down at it, looking thoughtful before he slaps his tiny hand in hers and shakes. "Deal!"

So they hunker down on the couch, settling on Scooby-Doo. Jonah lays on top of her, head on her chest and turned to the side, one hand fisting her shirt. His eyes are drooping as he tries to focus on the TV, but Beca knows it's only a matter of time.

Her fingers run up and down his back, content to feel him heavy against her, anchoring her. She glances down to see that his eyes have closed and he's finally fallen asleep. She smiles and pulls the blanket off the top of the couch to cover them up, once again thankful that he isn't very heavy.

Soon enough, Beca finds herself drifting off to sleep, thoughts of how she's going to juggle everything leaving her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for the bit of reviews. Here's Chloe's POV. Let me know your thoughts if you have a chance. Thanks, guys. (:_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"_Yeah, that's my dick_."

Chloe watches as Beca walks away and shakes her head in an attempt to hide her smirk. No one has ever tried to really challenge Aubrey. The redhead walks over toward Aubrey and offers a smile. "You okay?"

Aubrey sighs, letting her rigid posture slacken a tad. "We better have out shit together for SBT."

"I'm not worried," Chloe starts, glancing back at where the girls once stood. "I think we're gonna be aca-awesome." She nudges her blonde counterpart and offers a reassuring smile.

The blonde just turns to flip the board, obviously still agitated and worked up.

"You really like her, don't you?" The smile in Chloe's voice is obvious.

Aubrey turns around, cheeks turning crimson. "Aca-scuse me? Who?"

Chloe smirks, eyes bright and knowing. "Beca."

"W-what?" The blonde splutters, eyes wide. "Of course not! She drives me crazy and her attitude is appalling!" Aubrey crosses her arms, frowning but the blush only gets deeper.

"Hm," Chloe hums, still grinning at her.

"You're the one who was touching her all practice!" The Bellas captain says quickly. "And you jumped her in the shower!"

Chloe laughs. "Calm down, Bree. You act like it's a terrible thing to have a crush on Beca—"

"It is terrible!"

"It is not. And FYI, I did not jump her, although I bet that would have been fun..." Chloe trails off a moment, getting lost in a fantasy before she shakes her head. "Anyway, I merely _shared_ a shower cubical with her…and _convinced_ her to audition."

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "She's bad news, it's still terrible to—to—"

"Have a crush on her." Chloe finishes, still smiling.

"Yes."

"Why?" Chloe prompts, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"I just told you why!" Aubrey snaps, sounding agitated now.

Chloe shakes her head. "No, you just said she was terrible and bad news. You didn't tell me _why_ she was those things."

The blonde goes quiet for a moment before speaking. "She's sarcastic, stubborn and she challenges everything I say and she dresses like some punk and—"

"That's the exact reason you like her." The ginger says with another knowing grin.

Aubrey raises her brows. "Explain."

"You're both a lot alike, but you like her because she has the gall to challenge you. You like challenges. And she's everything your father would hate; she's messy and you're organized and she probably follows her instinct, her heart and you, you are pragmatic and poised. You follow the facts, the statistics; you would sort of…balance each other out." Chloe knows she's right.

The blonde looks pale as she takes in everything Chloe has said. She lets out a breath. "Okay," She says quietly, pushing a sweaty strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Okay, but that doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about it. And you like her too." Aubrey says confidently but her voice is still quiet.

Chloe nods. "Yes, I do, but for different reasons… mostly."

"So—uhm, what does that mean for… for us?" Aubrey, for the first time in a long time looks vulnerable.

"Nothing if you don't want it to," Chloe says softly, gently taking Aubrey's hands. "I mean, I know we said this was an open relationship but honestly I haven't been seeing anyone but you and you know I love you." The redhead admits, a small smile adorning her face.

Aubrey lets out a shaky breath and mirrors the smile. "Me either and I love you too."

"But I can tell how much you like Beca," Chloe says after a pause, not unkindly.

The blonde looks away for a moment before looking back into Chloe's eyes. "So do you, Chlo. So where does that leave us?" Aubrey asks carefully.

Chloe's small smile widens and she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. "We can always share her."

"What!?" Aubrey takes a step back, eyes wide.

"Don't look so scandalized, Bree. Geez, it was a suggestion." Chloe says, a pout forming on her lips.

Aubrey shakes her head as if to clear it. "I'm sorry, it's just… How the _hell_ would that work…hypothetically of course."

"Well, I mean it would depend on if she liked us both and—"

"-If she's even into women." Aubrey adds, cutting Chloe off.

Chloe gives her a look. "Oh she's into women…" She smirks, eyes darkening.

"How do you know? She could be into that Treble boy Jesse." The blonde makes a face as if saying his name makes her physically ill, when Chloe just knows it's because Aubrey is jealous. She smirks at the thought.

"I saw her checking out the goodies when I ambushed her shower and by the way, she's so hot…" Chloe bites her lip at the thought of the alt girl before she's brought back by Aubrey snapping her fingers in the ginger's face.

"Okay, so say she likes women… likes both of us, how does that work, Chlo?"

Chloe cants her head to the side. "Haven't you ever her of polyamorous relationships? We could date each other, be a threesome." The redhead smiles at the idea.

Aubrey looks unsure. "I'm not sure about all of that, Chloe. We barely know Beca and it's just—there's a lot to consider. We should really think about this, observe Beca more." She says gently.

The ginger frowns but nods. "Okay, I suppose you're right."

"Aren't I always?" The blonde grins at her co-captain, hoping for a smile. She gets one.

Chloe rolls her eyes with a smirk before leaning in to press a kiss to the blonde's lips. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, hot-pants." She murmurs against soft lips before bolting towards the doors.

"Chloe Grace Beale, you're gonna get it!" Aubrey calls after the redhead before grabbing their things and running after her.

…**..**

The next few weeks are filled with rehearsals and Chloe slowly getting to know Beca, all the while keeping Aubrey from having a nervous breakdown. It takes a lot out of the redhead and her throat starts hurting. It gets gradually worse until she decides to go to the doctor before the Bella's first live performance.

And as it turns out, they don't do 'Aca-awesome' and Chloe has nodes. She feels like a rug has just been ripped from under her because what if she can't sing anymore? What if she has to quit the Bellas? It's all she can think about on the way back home, though she tries to put on a brave face, telling Aubrey she'll just pull back a little, as much as it kills her.

Aubrey's concern for her dwarfs the anger the blonde had wanted to express toward Chloe about not letting her know that she wasn't feeling well, about the doctor's appointment. Chloe is thankful she doesn't say anything and instead just comforts her.

Chloe throws herself into her schoolwork and helping the Bellas get ready for the Riff-off. She spends a little time with Beca and learns that the brunette seems pretty closed off and doesn't like to talk about herself or her family, but she doesn't seem to mind listening to Chloe talk.

The redhead starts to suspect Beca is hiding something big one day when they are at Chloe's favorite diner, having coffee and a slice of pie.

"So, how's your throat?" Beca asks gently, taking a sip of her coffee. Chloe notes that she seems genuinely concerned and curious.

"It's fine." She doesn't really want to talk about it and Beca seems to get that so she drops it.

"How come you don't like to talk about your family life?" Chloe asks, not one for her subtly.

Beca smirks a little and shakes her head. "You just have no boundaries at all, do you Beale?" She sighs softly, glancing down at the table. Chloe can tell she's thinking about how to answer her. Beca's eyes meet hers again. "Same reason you don't want to talk about your throat, I guess." She shrugs, picking up her fork and playing with a few pieces of pie.

Chloe swallows, looking down. "I'm sorry- I just—wanted to get to know you…"

"My dad left when I was seven and only came back when my mom died a few months back, saying I should give college a try." Beca blurts out, surprising Chloe. Her cerulean eyes snap up to see Beca staring out of the window. She can see the tears welling up in Beca's eyes and now notices the dark circles and how tired she actually looks.

Reaching out, Chloe places her hand on top of Beca's. It seems to startle the brunette because she whips her head back and her eyes drop to their hands and then up to Chloe. "I'm sorry, Becs. I shouldn't have asked." Chloe says gently, giving the hand in hers a light squeeze.

Beca smiles ruefully and shakes her head; the tears are gone. "It's okay. You didn't know." Her hand turns over so that they're palm to palm. It makes Chloe's heart flutter in her chest. She smiles.

"Well, we don't have to talk about it, but I'm always here if you need someone, okay, Becs?" Chloe interlocks their fingers, squeezing again, hoping that Beca understands that she means it.

The DJ nods. "Thanks, Chlo." Her voice cracks a little and she coughs before taking her hand back and wrapping it around her coffee cup. "I'm uh—not good at the whole 'share your feelings' thing, sorry."

Chloe offers another reassuring smile. "That's okay, I just wanted you to know that I'm here. I _am_ your best friend after all." Her smile widens, waiting for the sarcastic quip. She's not disappointed.

"Oh, so you're my best friend, huh?" Beca raises a brow, a playful smirk creasing her lips.

"Yup! I'm your best friend and you're mine, there's no going back now. You're stuck with me." Chloe says with a bright smile.

Beca seems to be trying to hide the smile that wants to spread across her face but she can't and it's a beautiful smile. "Yeah? Do we get special matching sweatshirts and BFF bracelets? Maybe those split necklaces that come together?" The brunette asks in a teasing tone.

"Oh, totes! We can make each other friendship bracelets and get matching necklaces, it's gonna be aca-awesome." Chloe says, playing along.

"That does sound awesome…" Beca says a little quietly, smile losing a bit of its luster. Chloe wonders if she's ever had a best friend before. She means to ask but Beca's phone cuts her off. "Just a sec." Beca says as she grabs it from the corner of the table and unlocks it.

All at once the smile drops from Beca's face and she goes pale. "Beca? Are you okay?"

Beca looks up from what was obviously a text and opens and closes her mouth like a fish. She's already gathering her things before she blurts out, "I have to go. I'll text you!" and then she slaps down some money before bolting out of the diner.

Chloe is certain there is more to the tiny DJ's story, but she's not sure what. It makes her anxious. Aubrey is no help either, telling the redhead that it's none of their business and if Beca wants to share, then she'll share. So Chloe lets it go… for now.

…**..**

Time seems to go by quickly and before Chloe knows it, it's time for the riff-off. She's all nerves and excitement as she looks around the concrete pool. She steps up next to Aubrey and goes to speak but notes the frown that mars her features before following her line of sight. She spots Jesse who is grinning over at Beca.

Chloe watches as he tells the brunette, "You're going down." But she can't help but chuckle as Beca just mouths, 'I don't care,' as she holds her hands out and shrugs in a noncommittal manner.

As the riff-off begins Beca comes up next to her. "So we just pick any song that works?"

Chloe nods. "Yeah, any song."

"And you just go with it? Nice." Beca seems satisfied with that as the next category is said.

"And the next category is: Songs about sex." Justin says.

Chloe grins when Cynthia-Rose starts up with 'S&M', Stacie backing her up. She follows the rest of the Bellas lead and joins in until Trebles cut them off with 'Let's Talk About Sex'. The redhead watches as Stacie talks to Aubrey before the busty brunette grins and steps back out into the center, cutting the Trebles off with 'I'll Make Love To You'.

All the Bellas groan when Jesse steps up singing, 'Feels Like The First Time'. Chloe feels a spike of jealousy when the Treble boy points to Beca who merely blows him a sarcastic kiss. It doesn't quell the sick feeling in her stomach though. She notices Aubrey clenching her hands at her side, clearly feeling the same thing.

Just when Chloe is sure that the Trebles are going to finish their song, she watches as Beca runs out to the center and to her surprise, starts to rap. Chloe feels her mouth drop open and her heart stammer in her chest because it's literally the hottest thing. She feels Aubrey grab her hand tightly.

_It's going down, fade to Blackstreet  
>The homies got RB, collab' creations<br>Bump like Acne, no doubt  
>I put it down, never slouch<br>As long as my credit can vouch  
>A dog couldn't catch me straight up<br>Tell me who can stop when Dre making moves  
>Attracting honeys like a magnet<br>Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent  
>Still moving this flavour<br>With the homies Blackstreet and Teddy  
>The original rump shakers<em>

Beca seems to falter a little as none of the Bellas back her up. Aubrey is looking at her for help but Chloe is stuck in some sort of lustful haze.

"Keep going." She hears Jesse say. And then Beca starts to sing and Chloe gets goosebumps. She lets out a shuddery breath because apparently she had stopped breathing for a minute.

_Shorty get down, good Lord  
>Baby got 'em open all over town<br>Strictly bitch, you don't play around  
>Cover much ground, got game by the pound<br>Getting paid is a forte  
>Each and every day, true player way<br>I can't get her out of my mind_

Fat Amy finally jumps in, and the smile that lights Beca's face sends warmth throughout Chloe's body. She finally joins the other Bellas but she almost falters at the way Beca looks at her as she sings, '_I can't get her out of my mind_' and then her eyes move to Aubrey as she continues, '_I think about the girl all the time_'. However Chloe barely has time to think about the action because before she knows it, _everyone_ has joined them.

They lose over something stupid but despite that, Chloe is proud of their teamwork. Aubrey seems to be proud too and she can't keep her eyes off of Beca. Chloe smirks at the telltale signs of arousal she sees in the blonde.

Aubrey catches her eye and then she watches as her girlfriend puts on the hard-ass act to hide it. "Before everybody goes to bed tonight, I need you to make a list of everything you did wrong."

"I'm gonna melt that cabbage patch kid." Fat Amy pipes up.

Beca looks baffled, though the smile she wore earlier as everyone joined it is threatening to take over her face. "Hey guys, what we just did was great, right?"

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "Calm your pits Beca, we still lost."

"Yeah but it was spontaneous. It was awesome. We were actually listening to—"

Aubrey cuts her off. "Okay everybody, hands in. "Ahh" on my count. On three or after three?"

They end up messing it up again which results in Aubrey storming off. Chloe sighs as the rest of the girls break up and go their separate ways; except for Beca who walks up next to her. "I'm not wrong, that was awesome." She says, eyes staring ahead.

Chloe smiles and links their arms together. "_You_ were awesome. But yes, it was awesome and I know Aubrey agrees, she's just…" The ginger trails off. "She wants to be good and make it back to the ICCAs so everyone will forget the whole pukesgate thing, ya know? She's not so bad when she's not obsessing over winning."

Beca chuckles a little, nodding. "I'll have to see it to believe it, but I guess I'd be obsessed too if I had blown chunks into the audience." The brunette shrugs.

The ginger nods and sighs. "Well, I better go check on her. I'll see you soon, Becs!" Chloe leans in and presses her lips to the brunette's cheek before she darts off, smirking at the bemused expression on Beca's face.

…**..**

As soon as Chloe enters their shared little apartment just off campus, she spots Aubrey lounging on the couch with a glass of wine. Chloe smirks and hangs up her coat before plopping down next to the blonde. "You okay?"

Wordlessly, Aubrey leans forward to grab the second glass of wine off of the coffee table and hands it to Chloe before she takes a sip of her own wine. "I'm not sure." She finally says.

Chloe chuckles before taking a sip of wine. "Well, I don't know about you but I found it really, really hot..."

"I know." Aubrey says, voice going an octave lower. Chloe's eyes widen slightly. She wasn't expecting that answer. "Damn Beca and her rapping, and her alto voice…" Aubrey shakes her head and downs the rest of her wine.

"Are you ready to revisit that discussion we had a few months ago?" Chloe knows that Aubrey knows what she's talking about.

The blonde looks at Chloe with an unreadable expression. "I—I don't know, Chloe…"

"I really like her, Aubrey and I love you and I know you like her too."

"I know." Aubrey sighs deeply and closes her eyes. "How would we even go about this?" The blonde finally asks.

Chloe grins wide. "We flirt with her, of course… Dip our toes in and then eventually we sit down and have a conversation."

"I guess we can try…" Aubrey says after a moment of thought.

Grinning even wider, Chloe stands up and grabs the blonde's hand and pulls her up. "Great, but for now… I think you need to relax…" The ginger leans in and kisses Aubrey slowly before pulling back and taking her hand to lead them to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **_So, here's a pretty long chapter. Aubrey's POV is the next chapter but it had to be Beca's for this one and you'll see why. Thanks for the follows. Let me know what you think if you have a chance. P.S You guys excited about the PP2 trailer?! (:_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2:_ Sorry if this put an update in your email-was correcting some minor mistakes that were driving me apeshit. 3_**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Beca is exhausted what with classes, Bellas practice, work and Jonah, but she manages. She keeps up a straight face around anyone who would notice and no one does—or so she thinks. Not only that but she's starting to tire of rebuffing Jesse's not-so-subtle advances. At one point he tried to learn what dorm she was in so they could have what he liked to call, a 'movie-cation' but Beca quickly shut that down, stating she didn't live in a dorm and there was no way he was coming to her place. He seemed hurt by that but quickly got over it.

Time seems to fly and with it, Beca's energy and patience but soon enough it's time for Regionals. Beca has to keep from grimacing as the judges seem to yawn at their tired performance; that is until Fat Amy does her solo. She can't help the large grin that spreads across her face as the Aussie sings enthusiastically and adds a little of her own flare. This seems to spark something in the judges. The Bellas manage to make it by a hair and Beca is sure they would have lost to the Sock-a-pellas had it not been for Amy but Aubrey thinks otherwise… of course. Beca sighs at the thought as she follows the rest of the Bellas down the stairs.

Everyone stops though when they see Bumper arguing with some past a capella graduates. Things seem to get out of hand very quickly and Jesse ends up in the small scuffle, trying to stay out of it. But Beca feels oddly protective of him like he's her stupid kid brother getting into trouble. She groans inwardly.

"I'm just… I'm gonna check on them…" Beca moves down the stairs and she's not sure what gets into her and somehow she ends up punching the older man. "Oh my god! Oh my god, ow!" Damn they never tell you how bad it hurts to punch someone but it's kind of satisfying to watch him stumble back.

Jesse looks a little bewildered but before anyone can do anything she hears Amy "The Kraken has been unleashed!" She grabs the trophy from Jesse but Beca is quick to grab the other side.

"Amy, don't. Amy!"

"Fat Amy, kick me in the balls!" Beca's head snaps to the guy she's just punched and Amy does as he's asked.

"Amy!"

"Give me the sharp weapon; I wanna put it up his butt!" Amy tugs on the trophy and Beca tugs back, trying to defuse the situation but of course Beca's luck doesn't work like that. The Trophy breaks and flies through the glass shattering it and Beca is left holding the other half while Amy runs the other way. (It's the fastest she's ever seen the blonde girl run.)

"Amy!"

"Vertical running, I'm vertical running!"

Beca looks back at the glass to see the policeman who's headed toward her. Fantastic. Just what she fucking needs…

…**..**

To Beca's surprise, she is bailed out by none other than Aubrey and Chloe. As soon as she steps outside, she's enveloped in a hug by Chloe. "Hey, Million dollar baby!" The redhead teases as she pulls back, punching her arm playfully.

Beca chuckles. "Hey." She punches back softly before turning her attention to Aubrey who stands rigidly to the side. "Gotta say, wasn't expecting either of you to bail me out. I swear I'll pay you back."

"Well, Jesse was going to call your dad," Beca feels her heart stammer in her chest and she's sure the color has drained from her face. Chloe is nodding. "Yeah, so of course I intervened." The DJ lets out a sigh and suddenly brings Chloe in for another hug, surprising them both.

"Thank you." Beca breathes. God, that would have been the perfect fucking cherry topper to her night. Her father coming to get her and lecturing her like a child. It wasn't her fault.

For the first time, Aubrey finally speaks up. "We wanted to send the Bellas to your dorm but we weren't sure what section or dorm number you were in…"

Beca swallows her anxiety and nods. "Uh, yeah… I don't live on campus; I live in an apartment a couple blocks away."

"Right, that's what Jesse said." Aubrey continues. "So, we said we'd call them to let them know the address to meet us there." The blonde is already taking out her cell phone.

Panic unfurls itself from the pit of Beca's stomach and her throat tightens. Fuck. "Beca?" Chloe's hand is on her arm but Beca can't really feel it. What the fuck is she supposed to say? "Beca are you okay? Bree, I think she's having a panic attack!" A panic attack? Is that what this is?

She can't breathe. Beca can't fucking breathe. God she's been so stressed and if it's not one thing it's another and now she has to come up with a reason to avoid them going to her apartment—but she can't think. She can't breathe! Why can't she breathe? Her hands move up to claw at her chest and black dots swim in her vision.

"Beca?" Aubrey's voice. It's softer than she's ever heard it but firm as she continues. "Beca, I need you to breathe for me, sweetie."

She's dying. This must be what it feels like because she's sure her lungs are going to explode. Her cheeks are wet and she briefly realizes that she's started to cry, to hyperventilate. "Beca, focus on my voice, okay? Do you understand me?" They're sitting on the steps now, when did they sit? Beca isn't sure but she brings her wide eyes to meet Aubrey's worried green ones. "Nod if you can understand." Beca thinks she nods. She's pretty sure.

"Okay, Beca. Hold your breath for three seconds for me and then let it out slowly." Aubrey instructs her. Hold her breath? She can't fucking breathe and her chest is so tight it feels like an anvil has been thrown onto it. She's sweating and dizzy and if she could breathe, she's pretty sure she'd throw up. Beca tries to hold her breath though, and then it comes out in a shudder, rattling the inside of her chest. Aubrey smiles softly. "Good, now breathe with me, okay? Chloe, sit behind her, she looks like she's gonna pass out."

Faintly, Beca feels someone pull her gently back and then she's pressed up against something soft but her eyes never leave Aubrey's because they're the only thing anchoring her. Aubrey begins to demonstrate deep, slow breaths—in through her nose, hold it for three seconds and out through her mouth. Beca tries to follow along but she struggles a little, blindly reaching for something to hold onto. She feels a warm hand in her own, squeezing gently. "You're doing well, Beca. Keep breathing with me." Aubrey encourages. Soon, the pressure in her chest eases and breathing becomes less like she's sucking up gravel and dirt into her throat and lungs.

After a few silent moments of Beca breathing normally she finally notices that Aubrey's the one holding her hand. "You okay?" Aubrey asks, green eyes looking concerned. Beca gives a small nod, swallowing thickly. She feels embarrassed and like crying. "Good. That was a bad one. Do you have panic attacks often?" It's so strange to have Aubrey speaking so softly and looking so concerned for her.

An arm wraps around her waist and Beca remembers that she's been leaning against Chloe this whole time. "I—n-no. I've n-never had one." The brunette croaks, shaky hand coming up to wipe at the tear tracks on her face. An involuntary tremble starts from the inside of her chest and shakes her entire body. Aubrey gives her a sympathetic look.

"You're going to feel worn out for a bit and you'll probably do that for a while too… The chest tremors." She glances down at their hands which are still clasped together.

"Aubrey used to get really bad panic attacks." Chloe explains softly in her ear.

Beca understand now how Aubrey was so calm and knew what to do. She squeezes the blonde's hand in her own. "Thanks." Beca says quietly.

Aubrey looks up and smiles softly. "It would have been easier had I had a cold rag to put on your chest. It helps—shocks the heart a little to stop beating so fast and making you panic. It helps me, anyway." She says quietly. Beca nods once. "Think you can walk?" Again, the brunette nods, attempting to get up.

She stumbles a little but both Aubrey and Chloe grab an arm and keep her steady as they walk to the car. They're both silent, giving Beca a moment to gather her thoughts and for that she's thankful.

"You've been stressed lately." It's not a question, but a statement or more of an observation. Aubrey glances in the rear-view mirror at Beca who has given up on feeling embarrassed and vulnerable and is laying her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"Yes." Beca admits quietly. Chloe's arm wraps around her waist as a tremor runs through her body, rattling her teeth. She feels so weak. They haven't left the parking lot yet and Beca knows that Aubrey is waiting for the brunette to tell them what to do. She sighs. "Listen," Beca starts, sitting up a little. "Uhm, can you not call the Bellas to go to my apartment I—There's something I have to tell you guys and I just—I don't think I can handle all of them at once learning this—this part of me." Beca runs a trembling hand over her face.

"Of course, Becs." Chloe says easily and Aubrey nods. So Beca gives the blonde directions.

…**..**

"Are you going to tell us what it is that's so big?" Chloe asks as she helps Beca out of Aubrey's car.

Beca's heart is beating so fast that it feels like it's going to break out of her chest. She swallows thickly and a moment later, Aubrey is beside her, holding her arm and shooting Chloe a look. "Whatever it is, Beca… I'm sure it's not as big a deal as you're making it out to be." Aubrey says gently.

"It's a pretty big deal," Beca says nervously as she leads them to her apartment door. "I'm not really sure how you're going to take it. Most people are pretty judgmental." The brunette unlocks her door, taking a steadying breath before she opens it.

"Beca, I doubt—"

"Mommy!" A flash of brown crashes into Beca, cutting Chloe off.

Beca doesn't look at the shocked faces she's sure are on Aubrey and Chloe's faces. Instead, Beca kneels down and picks the little boy up in her arms. "Hey, baby." Beca says, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"Ms. Mitchell! Gosh, I'm sorry. I've been trying to get him to sleep but he's been so amped about you coming home…" Emily looks sheepish as she stands up from the chair she had been occupying in the den.

"It's Beca, Emily. I told you that. Ms. Mitchell sounds super weird. Just let me get my money and—"

"Oh it's cool. You can pay me later. I can see you have visitors. See ya later, J!" Emily chirps, ruffling the little boy's hair as she walks past Beca, Aubrey and Chloe.

Beca turns to see Aubrey and Chloe standing there with mouths agape. She chuckles nervously. "I told you it was a big deal—uh, come in?" She steps aside as the two finally enter, Aubrey shutting the door behind her.

"Mommy, did you win your singing comp'tition?" Jonah asks eagerly, arms wrapping around her neck.

Beca chuckles again. "No, buddy, but we did make it to the next round." She smiles and meets his eyes. "I want you to meet some friends of mine. Jonah, this is Aubrey and Chloe. Chlo, Aubrey this is my son, Jonah." She watches her son regard the two women closely before he holds out his hand.

"Hey! Mommy talks about you all the time." Jonah gives a cheeky grin as Beca whispers for him to hush.

Chloe recovers first and places her hand in Jonah's. "Hi, Jonah! It's super cool to meet you!" She smiles brightly. Jonah seems as dazzled by Chloe's smile as Beca is because he just grins and blushes.

Aubrey finally smiles shyly and shakes Jonah's hand as well. "Pleasure to meet you, Jonah. Your mom talks about us, huh?" She quirks a brow and smirks. "And just what does she say?"

Beca's eyes widen as Jonah opens his mouth to speak and for a moment, Beca panics but she lets out a sigh of relief when he says, "Sorry, It's a secret. But, Its good things." He grins, dimples popping.

"You guys wanna sit down, have something to drink? I'm sure you have questions." Beca sets Jonah down who immediately goes to stand between Aubrey and Chloe, tiny hands slipping in theirs and tugging gently to lead them into the den. Beca looks just as surprised as Aubrey and Chloe. "Uh… drink preference? I have water, orange juice and… capri suns."

"I'd like a capri sun!" Jonah says from the den as he gestures for the girls to sit on the couch.

"Water for us, thanks, Becs." Chloe says.

A few minutes later, Beca comes into the den with their drinks, raising a brow at the scene in front of her. The girls are sat on the couch with Jonah in between them. "How old are you, Jonah?" Chloe asks in a sweet voice.

Jonah blushes again under her smile and Beca chuckles. "I'm five." He smiles and holds up five fingers before pushing messy brown hair from his face.

"Five! Wow, so you're a pretty big boy, then huh? I really like your dinosaur pajamas." Chloe says pointing at them.

"Thanks!" Jonah smiles brightly. "Do you like music as much as my mom? You know she mixes music? Like a DJ. It's really awesome."

Beca blushes as both girls look up at her. She clears her throat and hands everybody their drinks. "Nobody wants to hear about that, Jonah."

"We love music," Aubrey answers with a smile. She looks like she's finally starting to settle down around the little boy when at first she looked unsure of how to act around him. "What do you like to listen to?" The blonde asks him.

The little boy brightens at the question. "Everything," He says a little breathlessly. "But my favorite of all the favorites are The Beatles. When I'm sick or sad, mommy sings me 'Here Comes The Sun'."

Chloe and Aubrey look impressed at his music choice but they both look up and give Beca this smile that makes her heart flutter like a baby bird. "We like The Beatles too." Chloe says with a grin.

"And Ace Of Base, apparently." Beca quips, giving Aubrey a playful smirk. She narrows her eyes at the brunette but smiles back.

Conversation between the four comes pretty easily after that until Jonah ends up falling asleep with his head in Aubrey's lap and his legs curled up against Chloe's thigh. Beca watches as Aubrey carefully runs her fingers through his hair, apparently not really aware she's doing it. It makes Beca's heart swell.

She shakes her head gently. "He's asleep." Beca says gently. Both girls look up at her. "He doesn't normally take to strangers so easily. He won't even talk to my dad." Beca says a little in awe.

"So this was your big secret?" Chloe muses quietly, her hand moving to gently pull the blanket off the back of the couch to cover the little boy beside her. "Is he why you had to leave so quickly at the diner a few weeks back?"

Beca sits up in her chair across from them, thinking back on the memory. "Uh, yeah. Jonah got sick. I'm sorry I didn't say anything I just—"

"Beca, Its fine." Chloe cuts her off, smiling gently.

Aubrey is quiet, looking down at the little hand resting on her knee, her fingers still carding through Jonah's hair. She finally looks up at Beca. "Do you uhm—you do this all by yourself? Beca, no wonder you had a panic attack. You've got to be stretched pretty thin."

The brunette squirms under those concerned green eyes. She bites her lip. "Well I—I have to go to class, work and Bellas practice… And then I take care of Jonah but Emily and her mom help out sometimes. We manage." She says, twisting the ring on her thumb.

Chloe smiles as she looks down at him. "He looks so much like you. And he's so smart and sweet." The redhead looks up at Beca with a look she's not quite able to discern.

Beca blushes. "Uhm, yeah. Thank you." She chuckles. "He's a really good kid."

"He's so tiny for five." Aubrey notes. "I suppose he gets that from you too, huh, hobbit?" The blonde smirks as Beca laughs.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I like him small. I can still hold him and before long he won't let me cuddle him anymore." Beca frowns at the thought as she stares at her sleeping son. When she glances back up, Aubrey and Chloe are looking at her with soft, sweet smiles. "What?"

Chloe grins. "You're not as big of a bad-A that you claim to be, Ms. Mitchell."

"It would seem that Beca Mitchell has a heart after all. You're a big softie." Aubrey adds.

Beca blushes hard. "Yeah, well you're not such a tight ass. You're running your fingers through my kid's hair and you let him hang all over you. I kind of took you as the kind of person who got anxious around kids because they're kinda messy and unpredictable."

Aubrey blushes too as she glances down at her hand as if it's been moving of it's own accord. She swallows. "I like kids… I just… Some parents are idiots." She says. "Besides, I didn't exactly take you as the motherly type."

"Touché." Beca says with a nod as she watches how Aubrey continues to run her fingers through Jonah's hair.

"Well, you should bring him to practice."

Two heads snapped in Aubrey's direction.

"What?" "Seriously?"

Aubrey looks between Chloe and Beca. "What?"

"Aubrey, you—you need everything to be neat and orderly and yet you want to bring a child to practice? No offence, Beca." Chloe adds.

"None taken, I was going to say the same thing."

The blonde fidgets a little but tries to stay still so she doesn't wake the sleeping boy. "Well, Beca… Clearly you need a little help and I certainly don't mind and I doubt Chloe does and the other Bellas—well, they'll love him too… And he seems so well-behaved." She stammers.

Chloe is grinning madly at Aubrey and they look at each other, seemingly having some sort of silent conversation that apparently Chloe wins because her smile turns smug.

Beca clears her throat. "Uh, thanks, Aubrey. I'm sure he'd probably love that. I guess I could. It'd be a lot of help when I have class if someone were able to watch him when Ms. Avery or Emily can't…" The brunette sounds hesitant.

"We'd love to watch him _anytime_!" Chloe says happily. "He's so cute."

"Yeah, maybe we can get him to tell us your secrets. Whatever it is you say about us." Aubrey says playfully.

Beca's eyes widen at that. "He won't." She says, though she looks nervous. "He's a good secret keeper."

Aubrey raises a brow. "I don't know. Chloe can be pretty persuasive…" She sing-songs.

The redhead grins as Beca blushes. "Yeah, I've been on the receiving end of those damn Disney princess eyes." The brunette huffs and cross her arms, causing Chloe and Aubrey to laugh.

Looking at the clock, Beca notes how late it is. "I should wake him and get him to bed. I don't want to keep you guys any longer." The brunette stands and stretches as she moves toward the couch and gets on her knees in front of the sleeping boy. Her fingers run over his little jaw as she speaks softly. "Hey, buddy. Wake up. It's time to say goodnight to Chloe and Aubrey."

Jonah blinks and sits up, fisted little hands coming up to rub his eyes tiredly. He stands up on the couch, using Aubrey's shoulder as purchase but Chloe has her hands held up behind him just in case. "Bye, Bree." Jonah leans forward and wraps his arms around her neck and turns his head to smack a kiss on her cheek.

Aubrey looks surprised but she grins and wraps her arms around him. "Goodnight, Jonah. I'll see you again, soon." She says.

Jonah pulls back and gives her a sleepy but happy smile. He then turns to Chloe who already has her arms open and ready for a hug. Beca laughs. "Careful, Jonah. I think Chloe could almost beat you in best snuggly hugs." Chloe is grinning.

The little boy's eyebrows raise and he apparently takes this as a challenge. He moves and wraps his arms and then his legs around her, squeezing tight. Chloe's arms engulf the little boy and she snuggles him like she's known him all her life. It doesn't surprise Beca at all. Jonah turns his head and kisses the redhead's cheek. "You do give good hugs. Warm." He says tiredly, letting his head fall against her shoulder and face burrow into her neck. Beca watches as his little body relaxes against her.

"Hey, no falling back asleep, munchkin." Beca pokes him in the side playfully.

Chloe grins. "I think it's time for bed, Jonah but you give amazing hugs. You gotta promise to hug me the next time I see you." She says softly, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead when he reluctantly sits back.

"G'night Chlo-Chlo." Jonah says on a yawn as he turns to fall into Beca's embrace.

"Sweet dreams, handsome." Chloe replies, waving as he waves to the two of them from his mother's shoulder.

When Beca returns, she smiles. "Thanks, guys. He really likes you both. He made me promise to make sure you were going to come back and see him." She chuckles.

"We really like him too." Chloe says softly, smiling.

Aubrey smiles too, both of them now standing. "We should go. You'll start telling us if you need help, correct?" An eyebrow raises expectantly and Beca nods with a small, shy smile. "Good." And then, surprising them all, Aubrey leans in and hugs Beca tightly. After the initial shock, Beca hugs back.

"Thanks again—for… well, all of it tonight." Beca sighs. "I'll pay you guys back the bail money."

"Don't worry about it right now. We'll see you soon, Becs." Chloe hugs Beca tight and Beca is inclined to agree with her son as she relaxes into the redhead's embrace; Chloe gives good, warm hugs.

But Aubrey's hugs are pretty good too, Beca thinks as she watches them pull out the parking lot. They're probably not something she gives out often and Beca can't help but feel kind of special for getting one. She sighs and shakes her head at her confusing feelings as she locks up and tiredly heads to bed. Its too late to be thinking and she's exhausted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **_I was lazy (and really tired) and did not proof-read this chapter. So if you get two updates in one day, that's just me correcting my mistakes. Thanks for the reviews and follows, I appreciate it. Here's the next installment. Let me know what you think if you have the chance. (:_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: **_Okay, mistakes have been corrected and a few things have been added (Nothing major enough that you'd have to go back and read it). I wanted to know, though. Who's POV did you want next? Aubrey or Chloe's? I have to admit I enjoyed Aubrey's and I hope I did her justice (AM doing her justice) Please let me know, I'm being indecisive about this. xD_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

The car ride is quiet as Aubrey and Chloe head back to their shared apartment, but Aubrey knows that Chloe can't keep silent for long. As if on cue, Chloe turns her head from the window to look at Aubrey's profile. "Well… That wasn't what I was expecting." She says quietly.

Aubrey nods slowly. She's still trying to process everything. Beca has a kid. Beca Mitchell, annoying alt-girl has a kid and she raises him by herself and manages to go to college and work too. Aubrey had her pegged all wrong. She shakes her head at the thought. "Aubrey?" Chloe's voice breaks her from her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She glances at Chloe when they reach a stop light.

Chloe stares out the window again and sighs. "Beca has a 5 year old son." Aubrey turns her head to look at the redhead, noting the way her lips tug down in a frown. "This—this changes everything." She says quietly.

The light turns green and Aubrey turns her head back to pay attention to the road. She's quiet for a moment, biting the inside of her cheek as she thinks back to the way Jonah hugged her. Kids had never been her strong suit but she wasn't terrible with them. Still, she'd always been a little nervous around them, but Jonah, Jonah was easy to like. And Beca, god, Beca was so good with him and Aubrey admired her for working to keep up with her schooling and her son, and everything else in her life. God damn it, it made Aubrey like the brunette more.

A sigh parts Aubrey's lips as she mentally groans and grips the steering wheel tighter. "I still like her." The blonde suddenly blurts out as she turns into their apartment complex.

Chloe's head whips around to look at Aubrey with a mixed expression that the blonde can't quite discern. "Well, yeah… I mean so do I, but Aubrey, she has a kid." Chloe says slowly, as if Aubrey doesn't understand.

The blonde huffs as she puts the car into park. "Yes, I'm aware, Chloe." She says in a voice that barely contains her agitation.

"Which means we can't—she—she comes with a kid. Are you honestly prepared to take on not only the complexities of a 3-way relationship, but a child as well?" She asks though not unkindly.

Aubrey sighs and fidgets with her hands. "I—I don't know. And when did we switch roles? Usually I'm the voice of reason when it comes to things like this." She deflects with a weak laugh.

Chloe gives Aubrey a sympathetic smile. "I'm not sure but it's kind of weird." She reaches across the center console and covers the blonde's fidgeting hands with her own. "We'll figure it out, Bree. I still like Beca too, if anything I like her more and Jonah is…" She trails off and smiles.

"He's so sweet," Aubrey says. "And I know. I admire Beca for what she's doing."

Chloe gasps dramatically, feigning surprise. "Aubrey Posen admires Beca Mitchell? The alt-girl with her mad-lib beats and scary ear spikes?"

The blonde rolls her eyes at Chloe and grins. "Oh shut up and let's go inside. I'm tired." Not that she was going to get any sleep tonight. She knew her brain was going to be running non-stop. Chloe nods gently and they both get out the car, meeting in the middle of the parking lot and linking arms as they head for their building.

…...

**7:45 [The Hobbit]:** _Hey, Bree. I know this is last minute but was your offer serious last night? About Jonah coming to practice? 'Cause his usual sitter bailed._

Aubrey reads the text a few more times, knowing she should probably answer since it's almost time for practice (8 AM sharp as always). She swallows and sends out a quick reply.

**7:47 [Aubrey]:** _Yes, of course. I trust he won't be much of a disruption—well, except in the beginning because the others will have questions…_

Beca's reply is immediate.

**7:47 [The Hobbit]:** _Fuck. I forgot about that. Okay. Uhm. Can you like, I don't know just… let them know I have an important announcement? I'm gonna be like 5 minutes late, 10 tops. _

**7:50 [Aubrey]: **_That's doable. I'll see you soon, Beca. _

She doesn't bother unlocking her phone when it vibrates again, she can read the thank you from the preview. Aubrey puts the device in her bag along with two waters. "Chloe, come on, we're gonna be late!"

A few minutes later, Chloe appears, ready to go. "Sorry, I couldn't find my other shoe." She says sheepishly.

"If you'd stop throwing your things around and put them in their designated areas, you wouldn't lose them." Aubrey says with a shake of her head. "Now come on, Beca texted me and apparently Jonah will be attending practice." She tries to hide her excitement as they leave the apartment.

Chloe seems to brighten at this. "Oh, well this should make for an interesting morning." She says with a smile.

They make it at exactly 8AM on the dot. Usually Aubrey liked to get their 10 minutes early to prepare but she'd let Chloe hit snooze on the alarm clock. They were of course the first ones to arrive, so Chloe went about taking the chairs out while Aubrey wrote on the board.

Minutes later, their fellow Bella sisters begin to slowly trickle in. By the time they're all seated (Sans Beca), Aubrey folds her hands in front of her and opens her mouth to speak, however she's cut off before she gets a chance.

"Where's short-stack?" CR asks, noticing her absence.

"Yeah. Oh shit, is she still in jail? I thought you guys bailed her out?" Stacie looks worried for their friend.

Before anyone else can interrupt her, Aubrey holds up a hand. "She's just late, calm down." She takes a breath and swallows her nerves. (She's not sure why she's nervous, perhaps she's just nervous for Beca.) "Speaking of which, Beca has an important announcement." Her face hardens slightly as she allows her eyes to stare them all down. "You will not interrupt and you will treat her with the same respect you have always treated her with. I won't tolerate anything less, are we clear?" Behind her, Chloe is giving them the same hard look.

Wide eyes stare back up at Aubrey but after a moment, they all nod.

It's at that moment the sound of the door opening and closing is brought to their attention. Everyone's eyes shift to see Beca creeping in slowly, eyes wide and looking pale and anxious. No one notices the tiny body hiding behind her legs until—

"Beca, I was just telling the others you would be late…" Aubrey says, noting her pale complexion. It's then that a little head pops from behind Beca's legs, hands wrapping around one of them shyly but as soon as he spots Aubrey, his face lights up.

"Bree!" It comes out more like 'Bwee' and Aubrey's pretty sure her heart has melted into a puddle. All semblance of the shy little boy before are gone as he moves from behind Beca and starts off in a run until Beca calls after him, 'no running!' Jonah comes to a halt halfway there and Aubrey hides a smirk at his agitated huff. She gets down on her knees and waits, offering a smile. The little boy's grin is back and he walks very quickly until he's close enough to throw his arms around Aubrey's neck, smacking a kiss on her cheek.

Aubrey feels a warmth settle in her chest as she ignores the shocked expressions of the Bellas and wraps her arms snugly around the little body. "Hi, Jonah. It's so good to see you." She says as she pulls back.

Jonah beams but then he notices the others staring at him and suddenly he's shy again. His wide eyes search their faces before he scoots closer to Aubrey. Seconds later, Chloe comes up (apparently noticing his nervousness) to block his view as she kneels down with a wide smile. "Jonah!" She chirps, holding out her arms. "I believe I was promised a hug."

The little boy is hesitant at first but then he smiles and wraps his arms around Chloe's neck, giving her a kiss on the cheek as well. "Hi, Chlo-Chlo." He says quietly. After a moment, he steps back, still looking wary as he watches his mother approach the group nervously. "I don't like them staring." He whispers anxiously, glancing between Aubrey and Chloe.

It's Aubrey who scoops him up, much to the surprise of Chloe. The blonde can read it on her face. She smiles to herself as she feels little arms wrap around her neck and legs around her waist. The warm breath on her skin as Jonah hides his face shyly in her neck causes her heart to flutter quickly in her chest like a baby bird. "Let's go sit at the piano while your mom talks to the nice ladies, hm?" Jonah nods as Aubrey gives Chloe a look: . _Stay with Beca_. Chloe nods in understanding and the blonde watches as she approaches Beca who seems frozen in place as the Bellas whisper among themselves.

Aubrey carries the little boy over to the piano bench and sits down with him. She's far away enough that she's sure Jonah can't hear but close enough that she _can._ "You okay, now?" She asks as he pulls back just slightly.

Jonah nods and smiles softly. "Yes, thank you. Mommy says that I'm gonna like everyone but I'm scared, Bree."

"Why are you scared, sweetheart?" The term of endearment seems to slip past her lips without her permission.

Jonah fidgets and looks down before twisting in her arms so he sits sideways in her lap and his little legs rest on the bench. He leans into her and starts to play with her fingers, causing funny feeling in her chest. "What if they don't like me?" He finally asks in a quiet voice, navy eyes filled with worry and sadness.

Aubrey decides that's a look she never wants to see on his sweet little face. "Impossible," She says, shaking her head. "They are going to love you. How could they not? You're such a wonderful little boy."

She hopes this is the right thing to say and when Jonah smiles shyly up at her, she feels relief wash over her. "You think so?" He asks, perking up a little.

"I know so." Aubrey says with soft conviction.

He lets out a heavy sigh and nods, eyes closing as he yawns. "Still sleepy?" She asks quietly, one hand moving up to card through his hair. Jonah nods as he settles himself against her, continuing to play idly with her free hand's fingers.

Meanwhile, her ears pick up the conversation happening across the room.

"So, uh… I'm sure you've all connected the dots by now but just in case—yeah, that's my kid." Beca says in a shaky voice.

Aubrey slowly moves her head to watch everyone, keeping up with her ministrations of soothing Jonah.

No one speaks but Chloe puts a reassuring hand on the small of Beca's back so she continues. "His name is Jonah and he's five and uh—I just… yeah." She scratches the back of her neck.

"So you were… 15, then?" It's Fat Amy who's asked.

Beca glances down and then back up. "Yes. Jonah and I moved here a few months back, after—after my mom died. I was going to head to L.A. but my dad—" She sighs heavily. "Look, my dad is a dick and left when I was seven and long story short he thought he could pop back into my life and try to make it better and he's said a bunch of shit about my not being able to care for Jonah with my mixes. And for those of you who don't know, I mix music—like a DJ. That was the dream, anyway. Get my name out there and eventually produce music."

Chloe keeps her hand on Beca's back, rubbing slow circles in the center. "But, moving here wasn't so bad 'cause well, I met you guys and I've never… I've never really had friends and I just—I hope you guys don't look at me differently, ya know? And you—you accept Jonah."

The room is dead silent and Beca fidgets, looking pale and like she might pass out. "That was a lot more than I intended to share so please say something…" Beca says in a shaky voice. Aubrey realizes that Beca isn't used to opening up like that. Beca barely opens up in small doses and if she's come to know anything about Beca, the brunette is probably feeling extremely vulnerable and anxious and all Aubrey can worry about is Beca having another panic attack.

That is not something Jonah needs to see.

"Why would we look at you differently?" Stacie finally asks. "Sure, it's kind of a shock but there's no reason for us to feel any differently toward you than we did before. You're still the same Beca, but now it's a package deal. We get a mini Mitchell too." The leggy brunette smiles softly.

Fat Amy nods in agreement. "Yeah, short-stack. We love ya no matter what. The way Aubrey was looking at us, I thought maybe you had like a secret penis or somthin'." Everyone glances at her and she just shrugs.

"So you're all... cool with this?" Beca's eyes look suspiciously glassy but Aubrey can't tell from her spot. Chloe looks over at her and they have a silent conversation with their eyes before Chloe nods and wraps an arm around Beca's shoulder.

Everyone looks at each other before a chorus of 'yeahs' and 'of course', comes from them.

"So do we get to meet him, or is Aubrey gonna hog him the whole time?" CR pipes up, eyeing Aubrey. The blonde meets CR's gaze before she looks down at the little boy in her arms. He's half-awake in her arms, head on her chest. She suddenly feels protective of him—or maybe she just doesn't want to share him, possibly both.

Beca lets out a laugh and glances back at Aubrey. "Uhm, well… He's kind of shy to new people so if he seems kind of quiet, that's why."

Aubrey waits, knowing that the brunette is going to call her over. She's right and Aubrey glances up to meet Beca's eyes. She gives a slight nod and then looks down at Jonah. "Hey, sleepy. Your mom finished talking and everyone wants to meet you." The blonde says calmly.

Jonah rubs his eyes tiredly as he sits up. "Okay. Will you hold my hand?" He slides slowly off of her lap and glances anxiously at the others before looking back at Aubrey.

She can't refuse him and even if she could, she wouldn't. She stands up and holds out her hand and he smiles softly as he places his tiny hand in hers. They walk together until he's standing between Aubrey and Chloe. As all eyes go to him, his hand tightens in Aubrey's and she watches as he uses his other hand to grab Chloe's jean clad leg.

Chloe glances down and runs her fingers through his dark hair before Beca comes to kneel in front of him. "Jonah, these are the rest of the ladies I sing with." She says with a smile.

"Not just Chlo-Chlo and Bree?" He muses, glancing between the two woman before looking back at his mother.

Beca chuckles. "No, buddy." And one by one she points out each Bella.

"Sup, lil dude." CR says as she comes up to him and holds out her fist.

Jonah automatically fist bumps her and smiles. "Sup!" He repeats with a shy but enthusiastic smile.

"Mini Mitchell, awesome to meet ya!" Fat Amy grins at him and Jonah smiles back.

"I like the way you talk." He says as Fat Amy holds out her hand for a high five which he happily gives.

Stacie comes up next, stooping to his level and smiling at him. "Nice to meet you, cutie."

Jonah all but blushes and looks down bashfully, a small smile on his face. This doesn't go unnoticed by anyone. Beca looks over at Aubrey and Chloe with a smirk. "You too," He finally says as he looks up at her through long lashes. "Can I give you a hug?"

By then most everyone is trying to hold back a laugh. Stacie looks delighted though and holds her arms open. "Of course!" She chirps. Jonah lets go of Aubrey's hand to step forward and wrap his arms around Stacie's neck. He doesn't kiss her cheek though as he steps back after a few moments. "You're very pretty." His cheeks flush and Stacie just grins.

"You're such a charmer, a future heartbreaker I'm sure."

Jonah looks momentarily horrified. "I don't want to break hearts! I'm a—a gent—mommy what is it?" He looks up at her and Beca chuckles.

"A gentleman."

Jonah beams and nods. "Yeah, I'm a gentleman. I don't want to hurt anyone. Everyone should be treated with 'spect and their partners should get flowers and mixed CDs with songs that—that 'splain how you feel." He says seriously.

"Oh my god, you are the cutest thing ever!" Stacie says, hand on her heart. She leans forward and presses a kiss to his cheek and grins. "Stay sweet, little man." Jonah's face turns a shade of crimson and he looks down bashfully, smiling wide.

Beca, Chloe and Aubrey chuckle as Stacie stands. Of course he would crush on Stacie.

The rest of the introductions go smoothly and before long, Jonah is sitting on the bleachers, coloring while everyone practices choreography.

There were still a lot of questions, but the Bellas knew better than to ask while Jonah was around, plus they all had a silent agreement to give Beca a few days, knowing their tiny DJ wasn't used to divulging so much personal information.

Jonah was quiet the entire practice, so engrossed in his picture that he didn't realize the group coming over. "Hey, Jonah, it was awesome to meet you, lil dude. I'll see you soon, okay?" Aubrey watches as CR holds out her fist once more and Jonah bumps his into hers, grinning.

"Bye, CR!" He chirps with a wave. The rest of the Bellas say their goodbyes, Stacie planting another kiss to Jonah's cheek and making him blush.

After that it was just the four of them. Chloe is the first to plop down on the bleachers next to Jonah, looking to see what he is coloring. Beca was next and then Aubrey herself.

"You about ready, buddy? I have to drop you off with Mrs. Avery and get to class." Beca says, breaking the silence.

Jonah sighs and closes his coloring book. "I guess so."

"We can watch him." Chloe pipes up, surprising Aubrey, although she had been about to offer the same thing.

The little boy brightens at this. "Can I please stay with Bree and Chlo-Chlo, mommy? Please?" He gives her a puppy dog face and Aubrey briefly wonders if Beca is ever capable of saying no to that face.

Beca looks between the two women. "Are you sure? I have work after so it'll be kind of late… I don't want to inconvenience you guys."

"Please, he was a complete angel during practice. He's not going to be an inconvenience, Beca." Aubrey says with a scoff.

The brunette stares down at the puppy dog face once more before she sighs. "Okay, but call me if anything happens. He has snacks, a change of clothes and a few things to do in his bag." Beca says, standing up. She looks to Jonah who is beaming. "Give me a hug bye and be good for Aubrey and Chloe, okay?"

Jonah wraps his arms around Beca's neck when she leans forward. "I promise, mommy. I'll be good!" He kisses her cheek before he releases her and then Beca says her goodbyes to Aubrey and Chloe, making them promise to call if something happened.

"So, are you hungry, little man?" Chloe asks, picking up the book bag after Jonah finishes putting away his crayons and coloring books.

Jonah nods. "Very hungry." He replies, moving to stand up.

"How's grilled cheese and goldfish sound?" Aubrey asks, holding out her hand to which Jonah immediately grabs.

"Yes!" Jonah fist pumps before his free hand slips into Chloe's as they start the short walk to their apartment. This should make for an interesting day, Aubrey thinks with a small smile. Interesting indeed.


End file.
